50 Things to do at Camp HalfBlood
by PercyJacksonAddict
Summary: First fic. Well, this is just a list of 50 things to do at camp when you're bored. Enjoy!


_**50 Things to do at Camp Half-Blood**_

1. Ask Chiron when the last time he shaved was.

2. Ask Percy to sign your armpit.

3. Go to the center of the dining pavilion and scream, "CHRIS AND CLARISSE, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

4. Tell Connor and Travis that Katie can't tell them apart.

5. Ask Annabeth what she does when she gets her period on quests.

6. Email Piper a makeup tutorial.

7. Snicker with Leo behind a tree and record Chris and Clarisse making out in the woods.

8. Approach a sleeping tree nymph and yell, "GROVER CHEATED ON JUNIPER WITH A DRYAD FROM LAKE PLACID!"

9. At the sing-along, go onstage and sing Justin Bieber's "Boyfriend."

10. Instead of roasting marshmallows on your stick at the campfire, grab a frozen chicken and see what happens.

11. Tell Mrs. Jackson-Blofis that her son is eccentric.

12. Ask Hades if and why he is socially insecure.

13. Go up to Drew and say, "YOU'RE SHOWING MORE SKIN THAN DORA THE EXPLORER, FOR ZEUS' SAKE!"

14. Jump into the canoe lake and knock over as many couples' canoes as possible.

15. Ask Mr. D if you can have some of his Diet Coke. Be sure to wear good shoes for running.

16. Tell Grover that you're sorry he's so old.

17. Tell Nico that his breath smells like death. Beware the skeleton warriors.

18. Steal Nico's ring and chuck it into the nearest bronze brazier. Be sure to sacrifice it to Persephone.

19. Sneak into the Apollo cabin and switch the bandages with duct tape.

20. Sneak into Apollo cabin again and snap all guitar strings. Blame it on Connor and Travis.

21. Tell Thalia, First Lieutenant of Artemis, that you know who she has a crush on.

22. Spy on Piper while she talks to other people about Leo.

23. After completing #22, report all information to Leo, stat. Plot revenge.

24. Ask Leo to set his hair on fire. When he is about to, dump a bucket of water on his head before he actually does anything.

25. Ask Percy when he's going to propose to Annabeth.

26. Tell Clarisse that Percy's been blabbing about her weaknesses all over camp.

27. Go up to Ares the next time he visits for Capture the Flag and say in a stalker-ish way, "Aphrodite told me where you're ticklish!"

28. Give Drew a pack of condoms for Christmas.

29. Tell Zeus that Hera's pissed at him for "cheating on her with Apollo".

30. Tell Dionysus that you're dying to go to one of his all-nighters.

31. Write a haiku about how lame Apollo's haikus are.

32. Tell Artemis that the Hunters like Apollo better.

33. Sneak into the Aphrodite cabin and steal all the makeup. Again, blame it on the Stolls.

34. Take Drew's hair straightener and dump it into the canoe lake.

35. While Jake is sleeping, spray whipped cream on his face.

36. Vandalize the Hades cabin. Sneak in there when Nico's not around and put One Direction posters all over the walls.

37. Spread butter on the ledges and holds on the rock-climbing wall.

38. On the Fourth of July, steal Grover's fake feet and tie them to one of the firecrackers that the Stolls have set up.

39. When you feel ignored, squirt some ketchup on your shirt, stagger into the pavilion during dinner with your weapon held high, and scream, "APOLLO MEDIC!"

40. Whenever you're bored during archery practice, sneak away from your cabinmates and shoot your arrows at sleeping dryads. Again, be sure to wear good shoes for running.

41. Steal Annabeth's cellphone and prank call as many random people as possible. When they pick up, say, "LOOK BEHIND YOU" and hang up.

42. Get Piper to charmspeak someone into baking you a cherry pie to throw at Drew.

43. Get a Hermes kid to smuggle in some Coca~Cola Classic, and switch it with Mr. D's Diet Coke. Blame it on Peter Johnson.

44. Ask Chiron if the campers can take a field trip to Hogwarts.

45. Steal Annabeth's Yankees cap and wear it around for a day.

46. Order a pizza delivery...

47. Replace the demigod orientation videotape with 'I Love Lucy' episodes.

48. Go to the sword-fighting arena and yell, "HAS ANYONE READ THE HUNGER GAMES? TEEM PEETA!"

49. Sneak up on people and dance around like a ghost with a sheet on your head until they get Nico.

50. Whenever someone asks who Kronos was, tell them, "The Voldemort of America."


End file.
